Mobile gaming is gaining popularity. This is due in part to the increasing capabilities of mobile gaming devices. This also is due to the ready availability of mobile devices. Mobile devices include personnel digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, mobile phones, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet personal computers, and hand-held games, for example. One of the attractive features of mobile devices is small size. However this attractive feature also presents disadvantages.
The small display size limits the amount of detail that can be rendered. If the mobile device is a mobile game console, the user's game experience is thus limited. Further, a small touch-screen display may require a stylus. Use of a stylus can be limited by the size of the display. Also, use of a stylus can be awkward in conjunction with other control inputs such as a keyboard, thumbwheel, and/or buttons.
The number and sophistication of input controls typically is limited. The small form factor of the mobile device restricts the number of control devices. Keyboard sizes typically are reduced and key selection is minimized. For example, games implemented on a desktop personal computer (PC) tend to utilize several types of inputs for controlling applications (e.g., game programs), such as a mouse (positional controller), joystick control, and multiple keyboard keys. Whereas hand-held game consoles do not enjoy this elaborate array of control inputs. In the case of hand-held mobile devices, such as a hand-held game or a smart phone, the need to hold the device in hand limits the range of interaction.
There is a desire to provide control to applications running on mobile devices while overcoming the above disadvantages.